Raku's fantasy
by God arcs
Summary: Just a one shot between Onodera and Raku I made to amuse myself. Please read and review


**I originally wrote this one shot just to amuse myself but when I thought of how small and knew this Archive was I decided to post it.**

**Anyway, as you can already tell this is a Raku X Onodera fic. This is my first time writing something like this so I'd really appreciate it if someone would leave a review **

It was early in the morning and all the adults and children in Tokyo had already woken up and where busy preparing to head to their respective work places, be it school or office. That was one of the things about city life that one just had to get used to regardless of how they felt about it, if you had somewhere to be then you were expected be there, especially if you live in a city as rich as Tokyo where people where constantly competing for employment opportunities.  
Forcing one eye open Raku Ichijou let out an irritated groan at hearing all the usual hustle and bustle outside the hotel window that had served as his alarm for the past three days, this was the first and last time he'd ever chose a hotel for he and Onodera to live. After all the rude awakenings they had endured for the last three days there really wasn't much to look forward to in the morning, especially when it's so loud outside you can't hear yourself think. Reaching for the clock next to the bed he tried not move too much so as to not disturb the girl sleeping next to him with her head resting on top of his shoulder. Grabbing it he read the time and saw that it was almost seven.

"_Guess I should prepare breakfast"_ Raku thought as he glanced down at the brunette. Letting an affectionate smile form on his face he gently pushed her onto her back and freed his shoulder. Standing up he placed the covers over her before leaving the bedroom and walking towards the kitchen. Turning on the fire he began preparing their breakfast. If there was one think about Onodera that he would never understand it was how she could still be fast asleep despite all the loud noise outside the hotel.  
Laying down the plates on the table he was about to go back to the room and wake his girlfriend up when he felt a pair of arms snake around his chest. Eyes widening in surprise he glanced down and inwardly let out a relieved sigh when he recognised the arms.

"Morning Kosaki. I was just about to go get you" Raku said cheerfully as he felt her rest her head on his back.

"Morning Raku-kun" Kosaki greeted back as she released him from her loving embrace. Turning round to face her an amused smirk formed on Raku's face. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring how cute you look" he replied. Giggling softly as she raised her hands and placed it on both sides of his cheek.

"You think I look cute?" she asked with a smile. Placing a hand on top of hers he nodded.

"Of course I do. I've always thought of you were cute since middle-school" he said with a smirk. He wasn't sure what had happened to make him so blunt about his feelings but ever since he had confessed his feelings to her three years ago he had gradually gotten a lot bolder and could now openly talk to her about things that he would have never dared to in the past, and evidently it was the same case with Onodera or as she preferred he call her, Kosaki. Within the last three years she had somehow managed to break free from her timid side and was less likely to get flustered for every little thing that involved him, much Ruri's relief. She was about to reply when she inhaled the sweet scent of their breakfast, retracting her arms back she looked at the food and a pleasantly surprised smile formed on her face.

"I've never seen anything like this before. What kind of food is it?" she asked as she stared at it.

"I wanted it to be a surprise today. Since we've only been eating local food all this time I thought it would be nice if we tried something overseas" he explained.

"Overseas? Is this western food?" Kosaki asked.

"Yup, do you not like it? I can trash it and make something else if you like" Raku said. Shaking her head in disagreement to the offer she replied.

"Of course not. We can't just throw this away after you went to the trouble of making it. And besides, I love trying out knew things" she exclaimed happily. Not completely convinced by her words he observed her face carefully for any signs pretence and smiled when he saw none.

"Alright. Let's dig in before it gets cold" Raku said as he pulled up a seat for her before taking the one opposite to her. Looking down at the plate she reached for the chopsticks next to it and took a bite, letting the taste register in her mouth before swallowing it a delightful smile formed on her lips.

"It tastes great Raku-kun." Kosaki said as she dug into her breakfast. Pleased at her reply he picked up a pair of chopsticks and joined her. After they finished eating Kosaki leaned back on her chair and stretched. "So what do we do today?" she asked. Standing up and gathering the plates Raku shrugged in response.

"I don't now, I'm pretty sure there not a single part of this city that we haven't already been to" Raku said nonchalantly as he walked up to the sink and turned on the tap to wash the plates.

"Hmm? Then maybe we should stay in for today, after all were on holiday".

"Nah, I don't see us doing much aside from sleeping if we stay here. Why don't we just go see a movie or something" he suggested as he laid the plates out to dry.

"A movie, actually now that you mention it that's the one place we haven't visited" Kosaki said with thoughtful look. "Actually that would be perfect, let's go see a movie together" she said with a hopeful look.

"Sure, I guess that would be nice" Raku said with a grin.  
After breakfast they both had their baths, got dressed and exited the loud hotel. Heading to the cinema they bought tickets to movie called "Drugs and crime". It was about a middle aged guy who lost his wife to cancer and had to raise his sickly daughter buy himself. As you would expect from the tittle the movie got a lot darker the further it went, from the man losing his job, to borrowing loans from shady people to having a Mafia lord coming after his blood for stealing his money. But thankfully the movie had fairly happy ending and the guys' daughter made a full recover while her dad spent seven months behind bars for conspiring with drug dealers.  
Exiting the theatre Kosaki let out a relieved sigh.

"I thought that would never end, next time lets choose something a little less mature Raku-kun" Kosaki said as she gripped his hand tightly while trying to catch her breath.

"_We? I'm pretty sure I warned her about the movie the moment we stepped into the building. Well that explains where Haru gets it from"_ Raku thought as he binned the empty popcorn bucket while smiling. If he counted the number of times Kosaki had yelped in fear and hugged his arm tightly … well, he probably couldn't since he was trying so hard to keep his heartbeat under control he didn't really keep track. Truth be told there was a sort of "guilty pleasure" he derived from accepting the movie she chose for them.

"Hey Raku-kun". Coming back to reality he spotted Kosaki standing by the entrance to the arcade. "Come on, there are a lot of things we can do here to kill time" she said as she pointed in the arcades direction. Walking up to her he scanned all the games and couldn't help but smirk. Despite the fact that they had been dating for over a year now he still wasn't used to seeing her competitive side, even Miyamoto-san was surprised when she saw how playful her friend had become since they started dating which considering that those two were best friends was hard to believe.  
Knowing only too well what sort of game she would chose to start their good natured rivalry which would only last until they called it a day, which considering how fun this was for both of them would take hours.

After six whole hours of playing all sorts of games they both got bored and decided to head somewhere else. Strolling down the street with their hands entwined they headed into the local park. Deciding now was the best time for his present Raku spoke out.

"Hey Kosaki" he said causing her to turn to him with a curious look.

"I know this is weird but could you close your eyes?" he asked with a serious look which puzzled her even more.

"What is it Raku-kun?".

"Just close your eyes and you'll see" he replied. Still confused but complying nonetheless she closed her eye. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a silver necklace he got for her at the theatre and carefully placed it around her neck. "No peaking" he said as he struggled to secure it around her neck, managing to secure it after a short moment he spoke. "You can open them now".  
Opening her eyes in excitement she glanced down and starred at the expensive looking present. Wheeling round instantly she placed her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily. Chuckling lightly he placed his arms around her back and returned the hug. After a short moment she pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet. Slowly closing the gap between their heads they were about to kiss when he heard his name being called.

"Raku!" looking around he quirked a confused eyebrow when he saw nothing. "Raku!" said voice again glancing around the park he looked dumbfounded look.

"Who's that I wonder?" Raku muttered as he pulled away from Kosaki and looked around.

"Hey Raku-kun" called Kosaki causing him turn his head back to her.

"Hmm?".

"Aren't you gonna answer?". Confused as to why she would should suggest that he gave a puzzled look.

"Huh? But I don't even know who or where that person is. It would be pretty strange if I just started answering some hidden stranger in public" he said jokingly as he scanned the place carefully. Suddenly he heard the voice again and jumped in surprise, it came from directly behind him. Turning around he looked around with a slightly alarmed look. "Is there some there?" Raku said in confusion.

"Hey Raku-kun". Turning his head back he saw her walking towards him.

"Huh? What is it?" he replied.

"Think fast". Before he could even reply he felt a fist punch him right in the face, knocking him on to the floor.

Feeling stupefied by what was going on he sat up and his eyes widened at what he saw. He was no longer in the park and was lying on a futon in an oddly familiar bedroom. Taking a moment to stare at the room he let out an annoyed groan when he realised it was all just a dream.

"It always gets weird at the best part" he muttered to himself as he stood up and prepared for another long day of school.

**Well here it is.**


End file.
